User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Top 5 games of 2014
Hello everybody and Happy New Year to you all. Today, I'm going to share with you is my very own Top 5 games of 2014. 5.Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze What I liked about this game is that it had everything Donkey Kong Country Returns had and then some. Apart from the jumping, barrel cannons and plane movement among stages, it also brought along DK's good friends: Diddy, Dixie and his father: Cranky, and each of them has their their very own distinct abilities that helps DK in a lot of good ways. The Atmosphere of all of the worlds you traverse are very rich, my personal favorite is the Bright Savannah World which gives it a very rich look as if you're in East Africa (or the Disney Movie: The Lion King). The game also is at a good level of difficulty, it's easy in the beginning but picks up steam as you progress through the game. 4.Hyrule Warriors Nintendo's take on the famous Tecmo-Koei's Hack n' Slash games such as Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors. It follows the traditional formula of the Hack n' slash games, but Nintendo added a little spice, and it's to provide some of the secondary weapons famous in the Legend of Zelda universe such as Bombs, Arrows, and even the Fire Rod which Link uses in some of the stages. There's also a Bazaar where you can level up your characters and even upgrade their weapons by fusing them. It's also one of the fewer LOZ games where you can get to play as Gannondorf. It also has a very easy to learn and pick up gameplay. 3.Mario Kart 8 As I said earlier in 2014, I had an opportunity to play this game before it was released. But, when I finally got my hands on this game, it was just as good as the day I tried it out. Though, it's more challenging than the previous installments. But if you can get passed that, you'll find that it's a great game as you'll have a lot of fun trying to unlock all of the racers as well as the many Kart styles and Parts such as tires and gliders. What I really like about Mario Kart 8 is that the tires double as Gravity defying G-diffusers which allow for the tracks to be made along walls and even in mid-air. Here's a bonus, there's some very cool DLC available for it right now. As you can Play as Link and even new tracks such as Mute City from F-Zero and a Chinese themed track. 2.Wolfenstein: The New Order I was very glad that this game came out. It really helped renew my interest in FPS games. That's because before Wolfenstein: The New Order I had a doubts about continuing my FPS gaming as I played Aliens: Colonial Marines which was a good game, but had obvious gameplay problems and then there's 007 Legends which was a complete mess of a game in a lot of ways. Wolfenstein: The New Order did what most FPS games should do, ignore the marketing of FPS games (such as Online Play) and return to the core of FPS games which is about solo play, and The New Order did exactly that. The hit detection is AB-FAB, there are a huge selection of weapons and you can keep everyone of them instead of having to drop one weapon to use another. There's also a slew of extra content you can collect ranging from Gold items, Music records, Health and Armor Upgrades and even perks to make you last longer in a fire fight. Though, the game may not be right for everybody. Not only are there not 1 but 2 sex scenes, but there's also a bit of drug usage, and the game takes place in an alternate timeline where Nazi Germany won World War 2 and is a Global superpower and committing acts of genocide and murder. But if you can get passed those, you can see it's a great game. 1.Super Smash Bros. (Wii U) The latest installment of the famous game franchise. This provides everything that the previous 3 did plus adding a bit more. In this game you face as many as 7 opponents at one time, making the game all the more fun. There's also a truck load of unlockables in the game that can be available to you under certain conditions. Plus, there are a lot of game modes that will make you go back and play the game for long periods of time. Category:Blog posts